Adamas
Adamas (アダマス) is a main character in .hack//CELL, a novel set in The World R:2. He acts as the "professional victim", Midori's "manager", handling the monetary and organizational aspects of the business. Online Appearance Adamas is an young man dressed in what appears to be an old-fashioned military uniform. He wears distinctive oversized gauntlets on both of his hands and has a wave tattoo on his stomach. Personality Adamas first decides to play to world in an attempt to change himself he considers himself weak and a coward and his main reason to play the World was to create a new him one that was able to stand up independently and face his own problems. Offline Basic Info Adamas is a young man in his second year of high school, and looks very much like his character. History .hack//CELL After a month of playing in the world Adamas read a post about a suppression squad being formed by Sakaki of Moon Tree. it was to stop a dangerous PK that had appeared in the preceding days that killed any player it set its eyes on. He felt abit interested in what the squad would look like and decided to join with no further details. after entering the field they were able to locate the PK after some time which turns out to be Midori, She was the first to move leaving Sakaki no to give orders and became the signal for the start of the battle, but despite their efforts Midor was too much for the group and with Sakaki's orders they retreated leaving Adamas the only one left, Midori then approach him and after sensing no killing intent properly introduce himself to her only to be killed in the end. Despite the events that transpired in their last meeting Adamas continued to go to the field and talk to Midori who didn't show any concern for the boy and continually shunned him with her indifference. But eventually she began to show more emotions as Adamas continued to visit her and then vowed never to draw her sword as a PK again. and became a Professional victim with Adamas as her manager. Fast forward to the present time where Adamas continues to be Midori's manager but after a short dispute with Bordeaux and the appearance of Haseo things quickly began to change. After being kidnapped by Bordeaux and a group of other PKs he was forced to either call Haseo to the field(Which he didn't have his Member Address and can't message him) or choose not to and Bordeaux and his gang will choose to torture Midori instead. Eventually after gaining enough courage to stand up to them he revealed to them that he had not contacted Haseo and had no intention of doing so. and Bordeaux and the PKs in their fury continuously Pk'ed him again and again on the spot. onlookers that heard about it in the forums watched from a distance with Midori, Silabus, and Gaspard and thought it was an in game event. Midori in her anger could not take could not it anymore and interfered along with the other onlookers who decided to join in including a certain white cleric http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Kaho who was disgusted with the PKs. after everything ended Midori revive Adamas and sense a change in the boy but before Adamas could say anything to her he stopped him and told him they will talk about it later at the root town but even though he agreed to this after Adamas log out he then disappeared from The World. But after two weeks since the incident Adamas returns to the world visiting Midori in one of her favorite spots, he informed her that he had been thinking a lot about himself the past few weeks and then ask Midori to meet him in the real world which she then agreed with. In the day they were supposed to meet Adamas was able to arrive in the place where he and Midori agreed to meet, he continued to message her about where she is and if she will be able to make it. But got worried because Midori never replied to him and decided to go to one of Midori's favorite spots to check and found her in a field he thought that she was not ready to meet him and told her that there will be plenty of other chances for them to meet up offline. He revealed to her that he stood up to the people who were picking on him and got beat up which is why he was wearing a bandage on his face. after revealing to Midori that she killed him when they first met she then screamed.and began to act half mad. Adamas didn't know what to do with Midori after she started acting up and tried to snap some sense into her only to remember what could he have said to bring her into this state, and then brings himself to the his first few days in the world when he met Midori. Eventually Midori returned to her usual self but after realizing the horrible truth she revealed to Adamas that she doesn't know who she is offline or even if she exist outside The World. He wasn't sure of what to tell Midori since they always talk about stuff related to the World they thought it was nothing more than stress from playing too much in the world and that everything will be alright once she logs out. Adamas notice that the way Midori log out was abit weird and quickly got worried about Midori's status after she logged out and then approached one of the GMs to pressed him for any info he can give about Midori. But the GM could not give him any info on Midori since he wasn't allowed to. .Hack//Link Adamas (Link) Category:Blade Brandiers Category:CELL Characters Category:Male Game Characters